


Words Left Unsaid and Deeds Left Undone

by flightinflame, LourdesDeath



Series: The Light That in Us Burns [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Magical Racism, Meet the Family, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Past Child Neglect, Protective Original Percival Graves, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: Mr and Mrs Walter Graves request the presence of their son and his intended at Graves Manor this weekend.  Or Percival brings Newt home to meet the parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone - Harriet Beecher Stowe
> 
> Thank you to Lourdesdeath for helping me work out Percival's relatives. Also thank you to Triffidsandcuckoos for discussing Percival's family with me which has influenced this.

The note arrived on Percival's desk with the rest of the morning's mail, but he snatched it up immediately, recognising the copperplate handwriting. Nick the niffler was busy trying to steal one of his pens, and the case was open in the corner. Without thinking Percival flicked his hand, sending Nick into the case and then closing it as he opened his letter.

"Mr and Mrs Walter Graves request the presence of their son and his intended at Graves Manor this weekend."

Percival felt his heart sink. There was nothing in the letter to imply he would have to go, it had been phrased as a request, but he knew his parents well enough to understand that any refusal would only make things worse.

The case lid slammed open and Newt stormed out, looking indignant, Nick perched on his shoulder and managing to look surprisingly smug for a niffler.  
"You can't just throw Nick across the room like-" He paused, clearly stopped by the expression on Percival's face. "What happened?"  
"Father and Mother request our presence this weekend."

He could see the confusion on Newt's face. He had never tried to lie to his lover about his parents, but he hadn't gone out of his way to mention them either. Newt probably didn't know they were still alive. Newt knew about his siblings' adventures at Ilvermorny, Rosemary married to a potions instructor and raising their two little ones, Leslie the bursar and married to the Deputy Head of Horned Serpent House. He just hadn't mentioned his parents because he had felt no need to.

"That's great-" Newt started, then frowned a little. "No, it isn't, is it? Well, if you don't want to go, we don't have to. I'm perfectly happy with you."  
"Thank you." Percival said softly. It was hard to explain his relationship with his parents to someone like Newt, who so dearly loved his own family. Even as a child reading Theseus's letters, Percival had known that Newt and Theseus were loved. Leslie, Rosemary and Percival were barely tolerated.

"We should go though." He said after a moment's pause. "I'd rather see them at a time that is convenient, and if I don't appear they'll start to become more insistent."  
"Alright." Newt squeezed his hand.  
"You will keep the creatures in the case?" Percival asked, his voice a little more nervous than he would like.   
"Of course." Newt reassured him. "I'll be on my best behaviour."  
"Thank you." Percival paused, and swallowed before continuing. "They won't want us sleeping in the same room before we're married. You can have my old room and I'll sleep in Leslie's."

Newt frowned a little, but nodded.  
"They do know that we share a bed in your apartment?"  
"They've probably guessed." Percival admitted. "But they can be... old fashioned about these things. They probably won't..." He paused, trying to pick his words as gently as he could. "They might not be overly interested in your creatures. They might make some comments about the fact you were in Hufflepuff, I'm afraid it doesn't have a particularly good reputation over here."

"It's alright." Newt said gently. "I'm used to people not liking me, it was like that at school as well. And if they think I'm not good enough for you, really I agree, so I won't be offended if they say it. I'll be as polite as possible. It's just for one night?"  
"You are more than good enough. And just one night." Percival agreed, seriously contemplating if it would be possible to engineer a minor emergency at work to get them out of the meeting. Letting Grindelwald go free was probably an overreaction, but allowing the occamy out-

"You're daydreaming." Newt teased, and Percival pulled his attention back to his lover. "And if you want me to come, I will, and I won't be any bother. I won't let them upset me because you deserve... you deserve so much better than me arguing with them."

"Thank you." Percival stood up from his desk and walked around to Newt, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly. "Nothing they say or do will stop me thinking that you are the most remarkable man I have ever met."

Nick took that opportunity to clamber from Newt's shoulder onto Percival's, and Percival smiled.  
"So, you forgiven me for earlier yet?"

Nick looked thoughtful, then shook his head. Percival slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out a shiny coin which he held towards him. Nick grabbed it with both paws and shoved it into his pouch, nodding enthusiastically.

Matter resolved, Percival returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt felt nervous as the car trundled up the drive towards Graves Manor. He was used to feeling anxious when he met new people, but somehow today was worse, his skin crawling with nerves. He glanced over at Percival who was sat silently, their cases in the back seat. They were out in the countryside, the house looming large over the fields around, built of stone. It looked like something from England not America, with towers and the initials G.G. carved into the stone.

Newt wanted to make a good impression, because he needed Percival's family to like him. He hadn't met any of them yet, hadn't even realised Percival's parents were still around, so he was determined to do this right. He straightened his tie, and smoothed his fingers through his hair. 

Percival hadn't said much since this morning, when he had woken Newt with a kiss so passionate Newt had been startled. He was looking out of the window, eyes unfocused, and it occurred to Newt that he couldn't be sure whether Percival had seen his parents since he had been impersonated by Grindelwald. For that matter, Newt had no idea whether Percival's own family had been in contact with Grindelwald or not, whether they were among those taken in by the deception. That would explain Percival's strange hesitation about this particular trip.

The car parked in front of the house and Percival climbed out, walking around the car to open the door for Newt. Newt climbed out, not protesting, because Percival clearly was trying his best. He stood awkwardly as Percival fetched their cases, carrying them carefully as they climbed the steps.

He reached out when they arrived at the top of the staircase, resting his hand on the doorknocker for a moment. Newt saw the expression that flickered over his face, as though he was gathering all of his strength, and then he knocked and lowered his hand.

The door swung open, and a man and a woman in their mid-sixties stepped out. Percival had told Newt that his mother was called Fidelia and his father Walter.  
"Father. Mother." Percival greeted each of them with a slight incline of his head, and Newt thought of how he clung to his parents when he was reunited with them. "This is my intended, Newt Scamander."

The woman's lip curled slightly but she inclined her head, and Percival's father stuck out his hand in greeting.  
"Newton Scamander. I hear that your brother is an auror, a fine young man-"  
"Yes sir." Newt nodded, flinching a little at the use of his full name but determined to be polite.  
"Perhaps he can teach Percival here a thing or two." Walter continued.  
"Percival is an excellent auror." Newt said quickly. " Theseus told me all about how the two of them fought together during the war."

"His skills have got a little rusty since then." Walter continued, not otherwise acknowledging Newt's words. "Defeated by a single wizard Percival. Really. You let something like that happen again, and it'll be a disaster for the family-"  
Newt bit his cheek to stop himself answering back.

"We can talk work later dear." Fidelia said. "Right now we should let the boys rest, they have had a long journey. Percival, show your friend to one of the rooms."  
"Yes mother." Percival murmured, and Newt grabbed his own case.  
"You can't afford to buy him a better suitcase than that?" Fidelia asked. "If money is so tight, you can always ask for help-"  
"It's quite alright." Newt said quickly. "I am rather attached to this suitcase. It's been with me for a while. Now, as you were saying, I really could do with a rest -"

"I'll see you at dinner." Fidelia agreed. "We have so much to discuss."  
Walter smiled a little and nodded. "We are all counting on you to carry on the name. I refuse to be the generation who lets it die out."  
"Leslie and Harriet might have a child-" Percival pointed out.  
"That woman's parents were No-Majs and worse. No. We want-"

"I need to sit down." Newt said firmly, and Percival was at his side at an instant, walking with him up towards the bedrooms. Percival pushed open the door to a small room with cream walls. There was a bed, and a bookshelf, and a desk and chair. Newt glanced at the titles on the books, and saw a pile of biographies of aurors throughout the ages.  
"I thought you said I'd have your old room."  
"This is my old room." Percival replied after a moment, a little stiffly. "I'm sorry about them-"  
"You shouldn't have to apologise for the terrible things they said." Newt said quickly, and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Percival down beside him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Percival wrapped his arms around Newt's shoulders and squeezed him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for racist attitudes expressed in this chapter

Percival pressed a kiss to Newt's forehead and sighed softly.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I mean, that could have gone worse, but..." He sighed and shook his head. "You can’t let them get to you." He was used to his mother's snide comments and father's disappointment, but he didn't want Newt to feel that he had done something wrong. "It's just for tonight."

"They don't....they..." For a moment Newt was lost for words, his mouth opening and closing in a way that reminded Percival of the occamy at feeding time. Then he seemed to gather his thoughts. "They don't see how strong you are."

Percival took another deep fortifying breath.  
"Dinner will... be an experience." He had never brought anyone home before. He was only too clear on what had happened when Rosemary had brought Stephen home amid insinuations that dating a Thunderbird was beneath her and that someone who aimed to be a teacher was weak. Leslie had had the good sense not to bring Harriet home, and while their parents had been invited to the wedding, they had chosen not to attend to everyone's relief.

"I'm ... I'm getting that impression." Newt agreed, cuddling into his side. "You want to help feed everyone first?"  
Percival nodded, and the two of them clambered into the case. Percival got to work preparing the foods, glad he had the feed schedules memorized. It helped to be doing something productive, and interacting with the creatures took his mind off of where he was.

There was a knock on the lid of the case, and a familiar squeaky voice called down.  
"Master Percival, dinner is ready."  
"Thank you Jim!" Percival called up, flashing a smile at Newt. He could be fairly sure that Newt would like Jim at least. He had not mentioned the house-elf previously because he tried not to think much about his parents when he could avoid it, and was unsure of what Newt would think. He knew his parents had always stopped him talking to Jim, but they didn’t have that power any more. He was an adult and he could make his own choices. "Jim's been with the family since I was a child. He makes the most amazing chocolate cake, we can have some later."

Newt nodded, already clambering up the ladder. By the time Percival reached the top he found that Newt was stood beside Jim, talking to him quietly.  
"Percival's spoken highly of your cooking, I do look forwards to it. Thank you for preparing a meal for us."  
"Master Percival and his friend are quite welcome." The house-elf bowed, and then clicked his fingers and disappeared. Percival squeezed Newt's hand and smiled.  
"Ready?"  
"How hard can it be?" Newt asked with a smile.

***

Percival sat at the table, and tried to think of reasons not to curse both of his parents. They were icy at best towards Newt, and made their disappointment with Percival plain. The worst thing was, Newt was genuinely trying to be friendly towards them.  
"Your house is beautiful Mrs. Graves." He said softly, helping himself to some of the roast beef. "And Jim cooks wonderfully."

His mother smiled tersely.  
"Do you have a house-elf Newton?"  
"They wouldn't enjoy my travelling." Newt answered quickly. "Although I was good friends with several at school. There was one called Susan who taught me how to bake croissants-"  
"Friends with the house-elves?" Father snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever next? Cuddling with pukwudgie? Feeding thunderbirds?"  
"I have fed a thunderbird actually." Newt answered calmly. "Pukwudgies aren't overly keen on humans and would not enjoy being held because they would find it claustrophobic, but thunderbirds enjoy having their beaks stroked."

"What?" Mother asked, pausing with her fork half-way to her mouth.  
"Oh, they have touch sensors there, they can feel it like our skin, so they enjoy it." Newt answered quickly. "Studying creatures is my passion. They are so marvellous, and so overlooked-"  
"Well." Walter snorted. "We did say with Harriet Leslie might as well marry a house-elf, seems that Percival's gone and done one better."

Percival tensed at that, grateful that the comment appeared to have at least gone over Newt's head.  
"Harriet Graves is deputy head of Horned Serpent house at Ilvermorny. She passed her final exams with the highest grades in the year, and is the youngest student to have taken the upper levels. She helped Leslie through exams that without her, he would have failed, and he is utterly devoted to her." He snapped.

Newt looked up, a little confused by the outburst.  
"She sounds lovely. Can we meet your siblings?"  
"Yes Newt." Percival promised, squeezing his hand. "And father, Newt is writing a book. He got a contract to travel the world. We can't all be fighters, and what Newt does is important. He was the one to find me."  
"What I don't understand." Fidelia said after a moment. "Was why you didn't get yourself out of there. I mean, even if that horrible man had stopped you for a little while, once he was captured you should have escaped."

"I'm sorry mother." Percival murmured automatically.  
"No." Newt said sharply. "It wasn't his fault. The wardings on the door took five aurors to bring down, and he was injured and near-dead of dehydration." Percival reached under the table for Newt's hand, squeezing gently in silent thanks.

"How is your duelling club getting on father?" Percival said after a moment in a desperate attempt to divert the conversation. Luckily, it appeared to work, and the rest of the meal was filled with Walter's droning, punctuated only by his questioning Newt about his skills and expressing disapproval that Newton didn’t duel.

Newt liked the chocolate cake, which went down well with Percival's parents, and expressed hope of asking Jim for the recipe, which didn't. Overall, Percival thought it had gone better than expected.


	4. Chapter 4

After they were dismissed from the table, Percival murmured that he needed to sort out something and headed upstairs. Newt made his way down to the kitchens, smiling at Jim.  
"Thank you ever so much for the food." He said softly, feeling a little awkward. He had been close to all the house elves at Hogwarts, and felt a sudden pang of guilt for not keeping in contact.

"You are most welcome Master Newt. It is good to see Master Percival looking so happy."  
"He told me you knew him as a child."  
"Master Percival speaks the truth sir."   
Newt nodded, then bit his lip.  
"I guess I need to thank you. Percival is... a truly remarkable man. And having met his parents I suspect at least part of that is down to your influence."

Jim smiled a little to himself.  
"Master Percival was always a caring sort. He would make sure that Mistress Rosemary and Master Leslie were taken care of when they were little, and would do what he could to keep them from trouble. I always had a special fondness for Master Percival."  
"I believe he has a fondness for you as well." Newt said with a soft smile. "And I am glad to have met you. I hope you don't mind, but that cake was amazing. I don't suppose I could have the recipe? I have a friend who bakes, and I am sure he would love to make it."  
"Master Newt can have the recipe and give some cake to Master Newt's friend. I am sorry but Master Newt's friend cannot have the recipe. It is for family only."

"I'm family?" Newt asked softly, and Jim nodded, reaching out and grasping Newt's hand in both of his.  
"You make Master Percival keep smiling like that Master Newt, and you are definitely family." With that, the house elf turned back to his chores.

Newt could tell he had been dismissed, but allowed himself a soft smile.  
"Thank you Jim. I'll make sure I get the recipe before I leave." Newt left, heading up to his room and drawing his wand. He quickly cast a spell he had mastered during second year, the sheets on the bed quickly adjusting themselves as though his sleeping form was beneath them. It had enabled him to creep from his dorm to befriend the house elves and the centaurs, and no one had ever worried about him enough to check that the bed was actually occupied. There had been the added bonus that occasionally he found that pranks had been played on his bed without him being there to suffer through them.

He picked up his case and crept along the corridor to Percival's room. The stinging comments that had been made about his house echoed in his mind. Newt had no problem with people disliking him for being a Hufflepuff but the matching comment about Pukwudgie, their daughter's house, had angered him.

He knocked softly on the door to Leslie's room, and when it opened he stepped in and embraced Percival tightly.  
"You look happy..." Percival said softly.   
"Jim said I was part of the family." Newt said softly, noticing how this room too was almost empty, aside from a few books.  
"You are." Percival promised, sitting down on the bed. Newt sat beside him.  
"We can sleep in the case if you want?"

Percival hesitated, and glanced at the bed.  
"Maybe we could sleep here. Just... just sleep."  
"Of course." Newt promised. He didn't understand the reasoning - perhaps Percival wanted a good memory in these beds, or perhaps he didn't want to risk being down in the case in the morning if his parents came knocking. Either way, Newt wanted to make Percival feel better after the day he had had. 

He curled up in the bed, and felt Percival slip in behind him, wrapping his arms firmly around Newt's body and pulling him close. Newt could hear Percival's heartbeat, a steady thump which helped to chase away the worst of the worries which swirled within him.  
"Jim really thinks a lot of you, you know?" Newt murmured, and Percival's arms tightened for a moment.  
"I think a lot of him too."  
"Good." Newt whispered, nuzzling closer and closing his eyes. "You get some rest okay? Breakfast and then we can go home."  
"You aren't..." Percival paused, his voice shaking a little. "You aren't disappointed in me? They are."  
"Well that's their problem." Newt said firmly. "I'm proud of you." He twisted to kiss Percival gently. "And I'm safe here." 

With that, he let himself sleep, holding Percival close.


	5. Chapter 5

Percival knew he had made Newt proud. Even as his parents expressed their disappointment, Newt was standing beside him. That was a soothing thought, and he let himself sleep, holding Newt to his chest.

He was woken by Jim standing at the edge of the bed.  
"Master Percival, Master Newt, Master and Mistress Graves wish for you to join them for breakfast."  
"Thank you Jim..." Newt mumbled sleepily.  
"Master Newt was under his quilt. Jim saw him." Jim told them both, before vanishing.

Percival pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Newt's neck, noticing Newt was frowning.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I do hope he doesn't hurt himself for that..." Newt mumbled.  
"Why did he say it?"  
"Because the blankets were arranged to look like that." Newt answered.

"Well then, he's not lying, is he?" Percival asked, rubbing Newt's shoulders. "It's okay. Now, let's get up. They'll be waiting for us."

Newt left to get changed, and Percival dressed, adjusting his tie until it hung perfectly around his neck. He made his way down the stairs, relieved that he had got there before Newt. Leaving Newt alone with his parents would be too cruel.

"Percival."  
"Father. Mother." Percival greeted them both formally, sitting down and waiting to see what would be the topic of discussion for today.  
"Is that woman still running MACUSA?" Fidelia asked.  
"She is."  
"Is she still single?"  
"No mother." Percival answered firmly, looking up as Newt arrived. "And nor am I."

Newt blinked at him and took the empty seat at the table, hunching over a little, clearly feeling awkward.  
"Hello Mister and Mrs. Graves."  
"Good morning Newton." Walter greeted him, and breakfast was served. 

Percival tried to distract his parents from criticising his life by talking to them about recent cases. As they spoke, Newt seemed to be making the most of their distraction in order to eat quickly.

Fidelia paused, glancing at Newt's food. Percival followed her gaze to see that his plate was full of pancakes topped with banana rather than the bacon and egg the rest of them were eating.  
"Why has Jim not provided you with a full breakfast?"  
"It's alright." Newt said quickly, ducking down and bowing his head. "I prefer this."  
"What's wrong with what the rest of us are eating?" Fidelia asked, and Percival cleared his throat to rescue Newt.

"Nothing is wrong with it Mother. Newt just prefers to eat...what he is eating."  
"Why?" She demanded, and he frowned a little.  
"Because he got into the habit while travelling."  
"I do hope you don't intend to adopt this ridiculous habit."  
"Personally I am happy with what we are eating. But I have no problem with Newt choosing his own food." Percival said, as firmly as he dared.

"And when you have children?" Fidelia asked, and Newt choked slightly on the food he was eating.  
" _If_." Percival corrected, and Walter glared.  
"I refuse to let the name die out Percival. I expect a child from you." His father said firmly. "And they will eat proper food."

"When we have children, they will eat whatever they want." Newt said softly. "And they will meet their aunts and uncles. And they will learn to treat creatures with respect..." He reached under the table, gently squeezing Percival's hand.

Feeling warmth burn in his chest, Percival squeezed his hand in return. Walter stared at Newt, clearly wanting to tell him off for talking back but not having the authority to do so. He gazed at Newt in disbelief, but Newt still had more to say.  
"It has been good to meet both of you, and to meet Jim. I feel I have learned a great deal about Percival." Newt said, his gaze fixed on the table in front of Walter. "But I am afraid we need to leave now, I have to work on my book and I do not wish to miss a deadline."

Fidelia nodded after a moment, and the two of them ushered Newt and Percival to the door. Walter's hand gripped Percival's own in a firm handshake.  
"I'll see you soon." Walter told him. Fidelia sighed, and then nodded.  
"I think you could do better. But I am glad he is at least a pureblood rather than No-Maj born."

Percival frowned a little, only too aware that Fidelia's own mother had been No-Maj born. For now though, Newt wanted to leave and Percival could respect that. He wrapped his arms around Newt's shoulder. The two of them made their way home.

The entire journey, Percival kept his hand on Newt's shoulder, wanting to reassure him. Newt was quiet until they were home, relaxing as the front door closed.  
"Well. That was horrible." He sighed and Percival laughed a little.  
"It was." He agreed, kissing Newt gently on the cheek. "But I don't mind. Not when I'm home with you."

Newt nodded, putting the case down and opening it up.  
"Do you want to go down and spend time with your family?"  
Percival nodded, and clambered down the ladder.


End file.
